Finding Astrid
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: She has been gone for thousands of years.Now she is reincarnated and Hiccup has to win her over again...but there is definitely some new competition  . Can he win her heart or will he back off into the background?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a brand new story that I have ABSOLUTLY NO idea where it came from but I liked the idea so I ran with it. **

Chapter One

(Hiccup's POV)

Thousands of years have passed since I last saw Her. Because of Anju's power she promised She would be reincarnated and we have lived ever since. Searching for Her.

My name's Hiccup. I have watched civilizations rise and fall. Including my own. That of the Vikings. I was chief of a small island called Berk. When it fell it became deserted. Anju and Toothless' daughter moved back to Asia to start her own dynasty of dragons who protected the hidden magical world.

Toothless, Anju, and I left Berk and started to travel the world inconspicuiously looking for Her... Astrid. The girl I loved with all my heart who died a violent death and breathed her last in my arms telling me she loved me, too.

We have watched all whom we loved grow old and die. I have watched their predocesors thrive and mone to various parts of the world. We still keep in touch and I still work as a blacksmith to keep a low profile.

I am currently staying in America with Ruffnut's decendents. I worked as a blacksmith for rodeos that Anju competed in. Toothless was a farrier. In private and with the family we were Hiccup and Toothless. But to the rest of the world I was Hank Smith and Toothless was Terry Brooks with his wife Anju Brooks.

It was late one evening at a rodeo Anju was was competing in. When it all started. I had Ruff's youngest decendants by her two year old hand leading her back to see Anju before the race. The girls name was Jane but me and the dragons had taken to calling her Little Ruff because she so resembled Ruffnut.

"Unkie Hic, where Antie Anj and Unkie Toofess? Wanna see Feya and Tor!" she said fussily.

"You'll see them in a minute, sweetie," I said.

"Up! Up!" She shouted, reaching for my shoulders. I reached down and set her on my shoulders.

About that time Jane's older brother, Matt, walked up.

"Janey, you don't need to be up there," he said, reaching for her.

"NO!" she protested, tiny fists balling in my red hair. I gave a grimince of pain then smiled at Matt.

"It's fine. She's light it enough won't bother my leg," I saw Matt's look of skeptisism but he didn't argue. We made our way to Anju's horse trailer where two pitch black horses were tied.

"FEYA! TOR!" Little Ruff's tiny voice shrilled.

"Do I hear a little Ruffling calling?" Anju asked stepping out of the trailer dressed in blue and gold, the royal dragon colors of our time.

"Wanna ride Feya!" she demanded reaching for her favorite of the two.

"Maybe after the race, Honey. Freya's running first."

"WANNA RIDE!" she shouted.

"JANE!" Matt's voice rose.

"Come on hon. Go with your brother. I'll see you in the stands after while." Matt took the pouthing Jane and started back to the stadium.

"Where's Toothless?" I asked.

"This girls horse lost a shoe. He went to see about it. If he can't run I was gonna lend her Thor," Anju said, tossing her saddle onto Freya's back.

"She must be good."

"She is."

"What's her name," I asked. Anju looked over Freya's saddle with a knowinglook that clearly said she knew I was looking for Astrid.

"Her name's Lori. Lori McRean."

About that time Toothless rounded the cornor of the trailer.

"She's gonna need to use Thor. I told her to drop by the forge tommorow for a special fitting if it's okay with you, Hiccup?"

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

"We need to get to the stadium," Anju said, now saddled up. Toothless was walking away with Thor's bridle in his grip.

"Need a ride?" Anju asked lending me her arm.

"Thanks." I said, taking her arm. With this sturpid prosthesis I couldn't mount a horse as good. When Toothless was in drogon form he was close to the ground so I could jump on him with no problem.

She spun Freya around and sped to the arena entrence to drop me off.

* * *

Ruff's family and I sat watching Anju finish her run with a run of fifteen one. The family started to go meet Anju when I heard the anouncer call for Lori and Thor.

"Wait a second," I said, the family set back down. Lory came flying out on Thor. She ran clean and beat Anju by one millisecond.

Her long gold hair, pulled back in its braid reninded me of Astrid but then Anju's braid remided me of her. Practically everything did.

"What's up Hank?" Matt asked as the crowds dispersed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see Thor run. That Lori did good," I said. I cought Tina and Frank look at each other.

"Do ya think that was Her?" they asked.

"I didn't get a good enough look at her."

"Unkie?" Little Ruff said, I smiled down at her.

"Come on Little Ruff. Let's get you a ride on Freya."

**TADA I hope you like this as much as I love writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of How To Train Your Dragon's characters however everybody else and this storyline are MINE!**

Chapter 2

I was woking on the battle ax Astrid had left with me, when Lori's truck and trailer pulled up. Toothless and Anju met her at her trailer. I heard her thank Anju for letting her ride Thor. She led her deep chestnut into the forge and I felt my breath catch. The girl standing before me had the most beautiful blue eyes hidden by short blonde bangs. She had a strong build and freckles dotted her face.

When I looked at her every punch, every kiss, every memory came flooding back. I looked over at Anju and nodded. This girl was Astrid.

I stepped out from the billows wearing what I wore in Viking times (thanks to Anju's mad mending skills) So my prosthesis squeaked as I made my way across the cobblestones that made up the forges floor.

"Hi. I'm Hank Smith, but you can call me Hiccup. Everyone does."

"Lori McRean," her voice was smooth and strong. I smiled, "And this is Doc." I heard a very masculine throat clear, "Oh, and my fiance, Trevor Collins."

That hit me as hard as my father's war hammer. I had to take a step back.

"Astrid," I gasped almost silently, clutching my chest for air. It felt as if one hundred of Berks best warriors attacked me.

"Are you koay?" she asked, "Do you want us to come back later?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Just had a catch. It happens every now and then. The doctor said it was nothing to worry about. (A:N/ I really have this condition its called Precordial Catch Syndrome and while Hiccup doesn't have it in the story it is a GREAT excuse) What kind of metal does he need Terry?"

"Alloy and steel," he turned to Lori and explained his purpose for these metals for Doc.

Anju must have given him a look because he ushered everyone out the door of the forge talking about God only knew what.

"Its her isn't it?" she asked. I nodded, tears burning my eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"I guess I just let her go. She's happy with him." Anju's breath caught.

"It's your decision, you are rider and the one who loves her but know when she hit the age in which she died on Berk we became mortals again," she turned.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To pack and tell Toothless good-bye."

"Anju!"

"She's my rider, Hiccup! I have no choice! I know you feel pain! But can you put me and Toothless through that, too?" she turned and started to walk away again.

"Ya know its, funny. The Old Hiccup never gave up...especially on Astrid."

** I know Anju seems like a bitch in this but hey I was experiencing writers block! Oh well its my story I will do with it as I please. Anyway R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three for this story considering this was so highly praised.**

Chapter 3

I didn't even here her walk up behing me. I was clutching her old leather headband, tracing the tooling leather and metal studs.

"It's pretty," I heard. I jumped. I turned and looked into Astrid's striking blue eyes.

"Hey," I said. She sat down beside me.

"So what ya doin?"

"Waiting for the steal to melt. The alloy is already melted as its a more pliable metal but steal's strong and stuborn so it takes longer to melt."

"That makes sense." It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes before Lori sighed.

"Hiccup," she said. I surpressed a shiver of delight and turned to her, "That's a funny nickname. How'd you get it?"

"My dad gave it to me. He told me when I was born instead of crying I was hiccuping. After that it just stuck."

"Did you make this?" she asked touching the headband.

"No. It belonged to my fiance."

"What happened to her?"

"There...there was a shooting...she was cought in the crossfire. She died in my arms."

"I'm so sorry," Lori said.

"You remind me of her." I saw her cheeks tint red and I felt my heart flutter.

"Her name was Astrid Hofferson," Lori shivered absent mindedly. She looked over at me.

"Have you thought maybe its time to let her go?" Tears closed up my throat. I got up and picked up her as making my way to the grinding wheel to sharpen it.

The ax was to be a wedding gift to Astrid and had started out very plain. Along the years I added intricate leaf designs and viens along the handle and blades.

The blades were already so sharp they could cut through a dragons leg with ease, not that we would ever dream of that though.

"I'm sorry," she said getting up. "I'll leave if you want."

"No. I like your company."

"Really? You sure I'm not annoying you?"

"It takes a lot to annoy me. I actually like company when I work. Gives me something to do while the metal melts enough to work."

"You just seemed angry."

"To be honest you were right. I have tried to let her go but then something happens and I pick up this battle ax again. Astrid always loved weapons and I was making it for her when she was killed.

"May I?" she asked. I handed it to her. She examined it with eyes of an expert.

"Have you ever judged a battle ax before?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Wait here just a second." I said. I wentto the back and rummaged afound until I found what I was looking for. I came back with an arm load of axes. I dropped then in no particular order this was to be the ultimate test to see if this was Astrid or not.

"How about a test?" I said.

"I don't know."

"Come on. What've you got to lose?"

"Okay," she said smiling. She started looking through them while I started molding the metals into shoes. After about an hour I started to loose hope that this was Astrid. However, when I finished the metalwork and Toothless started to nail the shoes to Doc's feet she told me she had been through for a while and just didn't want to disturb me at work.

She stood with Doc while I checked the axes. Every one of them was in the correct order. This was Astrid no doubt about it. This was my long lost love.

**Well there you go! I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok you really won't like tina at the end of this chapter but she isn't a bad guy I promise. I don't own How to Train Your Dragon (either one of them) but the plot and OC's are all mine :)**

It was late that night when we all made it to supper. Tina passed around the dinner rolls.

"So..." Tina said, expectantly.

"So?"

"Is she, Astrid?" Tina asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." A broad grin spread over her face.

"What's your game plan?"

"Well she's engaged to someone else." There was a sharp intake of breath and I saw Anju and Toothless exchange a glance. "I was gonna let her go," more nervous shifting, "But something Anju said said got to me," hope flichkered on Anju's face and she clutched Toothless' hand. "I didn't give up on Astrid in the Old Day's I'm not giving up on her now," I declared.

"YES!" ANju shouted throwing herself into Toothless' arms, letting trills of delight escape her throat.

When they finally pulled apart Anju turned to me laughing and crying at the same time.

"Way to go, Hiccup," she said, hugging my neck.

" I don't know..." Tina started.

"Mom, it's the only reason they are still alive. He has to do this," Matt explained for me. I smiled in appriciation.

"Still it seems like you are stealing her away from this Trevor," Tina objected.

"With any luck thats exactly what he'll do," Anju said to Toothless her voice so low Tina couldn't hear it.

"Don't worry Tina. I'll let Astrid choose in the end. I just want a fair chance to regain what I lost."

"All right. Just play fair," she said a litle nervously.

* * *

The next day Anju invited Lori over for a cowgirls version of a girls day out. Taking Little Ruff to her first rodeo on her pony, Loki.

The name fit the pony surprisingly well. He was very mischevious and always getting into something.

I was sitting in the forge working on one of the dragon saddles when they got back. Little Ruff came running in waving a little blue piece of cloth.

"Uncie! I got a wibbon!" she shouted shoving the prize into my hand. The pale blue tenth place ribbon.

"Good job Little Ruff," I said, giving her a hug, "Go show your mom and dad. I know they'll want to see it, too." She grinned and trotted out to her house.

"You're so good with kids," I heard Astrid behind me. I turned around sharply knocking something over.

"Yeah," I said blushing. "Astrid and I were looking forward to them."

"I like kids, too."

"You seem like someone who would be a good mother." I cought a glimpse of a smile playing on her lips.

"Do you mind if I call you Astrid?" I asked. She looked over at me a little surprised.

"Sure, I guess. Just remember I am engaged," she said with a smile.

"How could I forget," I murmered.

"Huh?"

"What? Oh! I said 'he is fortunate'."

"Oh."

Silence consumed the forge momentarily, giving off a very awkward feel.

"Why Astrid?" she asked turning to look up at me.

"Well you look and act just like her. You're strong, talented, beautiful, in other words, I wouldn't have a shot at you in a million years."

"Wait I thought you two were engaged."

"We were and I wake up every morning wondering how and why she agreed."

"Maybe because you're smart, cute, strong enough to deal with physical chalenges..." she said tapping my prosthesis like she used to in the old days. "How did this happen anyway?"

"Big fight about two moths before Astrid and I got engaged."

"What...?"

"An explosion."

"You must have lived in a dangerous part of the world."

"Yeah, there was a fight practically every day."

"Must've been hard growing up."

"Yeah, I may tell you about it sometime," she smiled a dazzling smile only Astrid could've given.

"Well I guess I'll see you around," she said pulling me from my daydream of pulling her into a kiss that told her how much I'd missed her over the years.

"K, see ya," I said, my hand brushing over hers. As she stood and walked away, I saw something that made my heart jump into my throat. There was a hint of her old self in her eyes... and her hips swayed in their flirtatious way that she only did around me. She was still my Astrid...I just had to do like Anju said and fight for her.

**Okay to explain this Astrid and Lori are the same person but the reincarnation has surpressed Astrid's memories and they return in bits and pieces as stimulated by Hiccup for example in this part his touch the next may be a kiss and so on and so forth until the high point of my story where you will be on the edge of your seats going "OMG TOPH WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I was having writer's block so this sucks but the next chapter will be so much better. **

Chapter Five

Later that evening Toothless, Anju, and I flew to the lake to fish. Both of the dragons loved fish and, while it was illeagal to fish at the lake after dark, part of being a Viking ment mastery at burglary and stealth skills.

Toothless and I got there easy enough as being a Night Furry he blends with the night sky. Anju had to either fly as fast as she could or use an invisiblity spell which would drain her energy as Astrid hadn't reaccepted her as Rider yet. So she flew as fast as a shooting star across the sky. She landed beside us heaving. Toothless nuzzled her, purring delicatly.

Anju snorted, standing up tall. She and Toothless took big gulps of air and dove into the murky depths.

My job was look-out. So I set down and waited for the two dragons to return with their stomachs full of fish and some for the family and me, as well.

I was almost asleep when I heard the distant whirr of the moter boat.

I let out a shapr whistle like the semi-spotted snow peckers of Berk. I heard two great splashes and took to the woods behind the levies. I watched the patrols pass but not before Anju's back hit the side.

"What was that?" I heard one of them ask.

"Shine the light over here," I saw the light skim over the surface of the water catching Anju's fan-tail as it thrashed to give her momentum to go under the waves. I bit my lip as the light reflected off Anju's shimering blue scales.

"What on Earth?" the first one gasped.

"I think it might have been a fish."

"Damn big fish."

"Got a better explanation?"

"Just sayin' I ain't never seen a fish that big or with a tail like that." (A:N: Ahhh some of my poetic southern grammer)

"Well if you have any better ideas then I say we get back to our patrol."

"Yeah I guess." As the motor whired away Anju and Toothless came up. The two baskets on Anju's saddle were filled to the bursting point with fish.

"Let's get outta here guys," I said, jumping onto Toothless' saddle. In two bounds we were streaking like stars through the night sky, on our way home.

**Okay this time I have the WHOLE chapter. Sorry for all who read the little tiny one I thought I hit the save button and guess what DIDN'T happen. Anyway my fault. So again I know this has NOTHING to do with the story but I was having a block so no flames. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right here is the next chapter! I actually updated before any death threats came out lol YAY!**

I woke the next morning to the desperate shaking of Toothless. I lived in the back room of my forge the most so it was dubbed my home.

"Wha? What is it?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Dude, we gotta scram. NOW!" he said urgently. I almost asked why when I heard a loud

**_"__TOOTHLESS!"_** from a very angry Anju. I looked to my dragon.

"What did tou do?" I demanded.

"That's the thing. I didn't do anything. She woke up this way...Hiccup, for the first time since Astrid died, Anju's in heat!" My eyes widened before I heard a crash in the forge.

"I know he's in there! Damn it Hiccup hand him over. He is in so much trouble!" she shouted storming in. Toothless dove behind me.

"Be careful," he hissed, peeking over my shoulder, "She can smell fear."

"Hand him over Hiccup. I don't wanna have to hurt you."

"Now Anju just calm down. I'm sure we can just work this out," I said raising my hands in defense.

"Hiccup, get the hell outta my way or so help me-"

"You'll what? Rip of my other leg?" I asked a smirk playing on my features.

"Don't tempt me, Viking," seh said in an ominous voice, her eyes narrowed. With that look I almost wouldn't have put it past ehr but I knew Anju too well.

Sure it had been hundreds of years, almost eight hundred to be exact, since Anju had been in heat I knew she wouldn't hurt a human no matter what she threatened though.

Dragons however, better get the hell outta Dodge. I had seen a lotta bitchy dragons in heat but compared to Anju, they were saints.

It started first she would be so mad Satan would hid in fear. Gradually she would simmer down as hormones started to voice their need. that night Toothless would approch, they would vanish and the next morning Anj would be herself again.

Anju finally stormed out of the forge and Toothless ran off to find a new place to hide.

I sat down holding Astrid's axe in one hand and tracing the patterns. I smiled as a thought entered my brain. I would have to talk to Anu (shudder at the mere thought with her in this mood) but it would start my plan to get Astrid back so I knew she would be on board.

I looked up in time to see Anju chase Toothless across the yard, screaming obcinities at the top of her lungs. Tina was right behind her telling her about how she couldn't go around talking like that around Jane. I rushed to the door calling Anju over. Saving Toothless' hide...again.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I have a some questions."

"So? Hiccup if ya can't tell I'm a little busy right now," she said turning to leave.

"It's a plan for getting Astrid back."Anju stopped dead in her tracks.

"Spill."

"Well you've been hanging out with her a lot-"

"And..."

"And I wanted to start wooing her."

"Get on with it."

"I wanna make her something but I don't know what she likes."

"And you want me to help?"

"I know you want your rider back just as much as I want my girlfriend," I said. Silence reigned between us momentarily.

"Horses, dragons, weapons, and roses," she said.

"Huh?"

"She loves her horses more than anything. Doc's her favorite. She likes dragons but doesn't believe we exist. She still likes her weapons but isn't as skilled as she used to be and roses are her favorite flower," Anju explained before turning on her heel to go hunt for her mate. I smiled and, picked through the metals at my hand before starting my project.

**Okay this one is HILARIOUS and it continues the story. Anyway I expect alot of review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Hallaluja! The next Chapter is up! It is long, drawn out, and relates only minorly to the total story but blame writers block again! When Astrid apears at the end of the story it shall truly start again :) Promise.**

Chapter Seven

I worked lang into the night. The tiny silver chain was harder to make than a dozen swords. I put on the charms. One a miniture of Doc's head. The other's were a battle axe, a rose, Anju's head in dragon form, and a harm for when I got her back that I kept with both our actual name's and it was a heart shape. I had done really well if I say so myself as the only jewelry I ever made was Astrid's engagement ring and the wedding ring she never got to wear...yet.

I smiled at the thought of being maried to Astrid. That thought, of Astrid being my wife, made me so happy.

A smile flickered across my mouth.

"Can't say I have ever seen one of those smiles," I looked up. Mattew was standing against an anvil.

"Hey," I said, putting my tools down. "What brings you here?"

"Jane wanted to hear a story of Ruffnut and you."

"She comes to the forge alone all the time."

"Maybe I wanted to hear one, too," he said smiling, I smiled.

"Where is she?" I asked, Matt's eyes flickered behind me seconds before she pounced.

"Rawr! I am the Gweat Wuffnut Thowston!" she growled.

We laughed as I gently set her on the ground.

"Alright, which story do you want to hear about?"

"Fight wit auntie Fiyowi!" Little Ruff shouted. I grinned at the memory if my sister (A/N: See _Valkyrie_) but nodded, sitting down to start my story.

*flashback*

I was on my way back home from dragon training lessons, still getting used to actually having a sister, when I heard Ruffnut's gravelly voice yelling were none could understand her. Suddenly the sound of a hand hitting a face with resaunding force echoed through the village.

That's when Fiyori's own gruff voice met my ears as she let out her battle cry and attacked.

I was one of the first to arrive and I saw my sister pinned under Ruffnut feining blows from the girl twin.

"What in Hel's name!" Tuffnut demanded shoving through the crowd that had gathered. Both girls, in a standing stalemate now, turned to him.

"SHUT UP!" they shouted, before Ruffnut landed a solid punch to Fiyori's jaw. Blood dripped down her chin.

"Okay. THAT'S IT!" Fiyori howled executing a perfect spin kick, delivered right into Ruff's stomach.

Ruff doubled over in pain but, like any good Viking, she fought down the pain. She quickly righted herslef and, in a flurry of fists, feet, clows, and teeth, they attacked each other in such ferocity tou couldn't see who was who.

Finally Dad showed up and grabbed both girls by their tunics and threw them apart. Tuff, holding his sister back, and me holding Fiyori...to the best of my ablility.

"Now, what is this all about?" Dad demanded.

"She started it!" spat Fiyori, kicking and fighting against my hold. She almost got free but Astrid grabbed her arm that had evaded my grasp and together we held her back.

"You keep your slimy claws off my brother, you witch!" Ruffnut yelled. Dad looked at Fi with a glare that had most men cowering. My sister was unfazed.

"I though it was his choice! Not his sisters! You don't see me drirecting Hiccup's life!" she shouted. I looked at Astrid and we both blushed.

"You two are fighting over a boy!" Dad roared, sounding like Thor himself.

Fiyori stood tall and proud used to dragon's loud roars. Ruffnut wasn't so used to it and shrunk back, automatically declaring Fiyori as the champion.

Dad took both girls, roughly, by their arms and led them off for a vert stern talking to. They came out of the mead hall in peace and to some extent friendship.

Two weeks later we learned that, that day the three agreed on a contract between the Thorstons and Haddocks.

*end flashback*

Little Ruff and Matt sat enthralled. I smiled.

Suddenly clapping drew our atttention to the door. Little Ruff was the first to recocnize the shaddowed person.

"Auntie Astwid!" she shouted. My breath caught as she walked int othe light.

"Hey Hiccup, nice story."

"Not stowy! It happened!"

**Ahhh the sweet displeasure cliffhanger's cause :D So Little Ruff let's the cat outta the bag darn. I promise the next chapter will be more progress in the ACTUAL story but between college, work, rodeo, and the high demands of the other stories I write it has ben hell. Anyway I am expecting some lovely reviews anyway. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right I am FINALLY out of hiding...not that was ever IN hiding I was just in class and work and...u know what lets just say I WAS in hiding. Makes things SOOO much easier... O and great news to the fans THIS STORY WILL HAVE A SEQUAL! And I have decided to call her Lori (unless Hiccup is talking directly to her) until she regains her memory.**

Chapter Eight

We all sat in stunned silence, waiting for Astrid to either scoff it off or ask how we could possibly know this when only she had seen this story in her mind. (A/N:ocassionally occurs in stories of reincarnation)

After a few minutes she looked from Little Ruff to me with a smile.

"But what about the dragons?" she asked jovially before laughing. Matt and I laughed too, albiet nervously but of course Little Ruff took a deep breath and called out.

"TOOFESS! ANJU!" she cried. Both of them ran into the forge looking around frantically.

"Who died!" Toothless shouted as he rushed in. Little Ruff stretched her arms to Toothless. He took her from Lori's arms.

"What is it, Ruffling?" Anju asked, pushing the little girl's hair back.

"Astwid wanted to see you," she said clingging to Toothless. She looked at them with big innocent eyes that would be just like her ancestors and lose that innocence at a young age (especially if she is as mischevious as Ruffnut was)

"I didn't say anything," Lori said, raising her hands in defense.

"You ask 'whewe dwagons?' Wuff call dwagons," Anju paled considerably as the little girl said this.

"Uh...Jane I think it's time we go on back to the house," Matt said, taking the fussy two-year old back to their home.

"Uh...What she means is..."

"I get it. You usually tell her a story and then you guys will act it out for her," I saw Anju's shoulders slump in a sad, upset way.

"Yeah," I said feeling her sadness myself. We both prayed she'd remember soon.

"Come on, babe. We gotta finishe shoeing Thor and Freyja," Toothless said, taking Anju's hand and heading back to the stables.

"Soooo..." I said, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good. W-what do you need today?"

"Nothing. Just came to visit you," she said taking her usual seat. I felt the heat flood my cheeks as I blushed.

"Yeah. I remembered how ou said you liked company so I figured I'd give you some," she said, "Whatcha working on today?"

"Nothing much. Just putting the finishing touches on a gift for you."

"A gift? For me? Why?"

"Sudden inspiration and you're the prettiest girl I know so I thought I'd give it to you."

"What about Anju or Tina?" she asked, clinking the little charms together. "It looks like it was made special for me."

"Yeah, I'm making them one, too," I lied. After all that trouble to make one, no way in VALHALLA was I making two more.

"This little dragon figure...it looks familiar..." she drifted off staring at it.

A loud crash resonated through the forge. We jerked our heads to the sound. Anju stood there blushing like mad.

"S-Sorry. I was trying to get the leather hole punch. My foot slipped and well...and it all came crashing down."

"Anju!" Lori said, suddenly. We both looked at her surprised.

"What?" Anju asked.

"This dragon. Her name was Anju." I looked at Anju, whose face had paled to the shade of a fresh fallen snow. "She was the Last Dragon Queen of Tenjo, betrothed to Wyvrns and...and she defied the marriage by taking the dragon whom she loved as a mate!" Anju presantly passed out, dropping like a rock.

We rushed over to her. (well Lori rushed I hobbled)

"Wha was that all about?" Lori asked.

"Dunno. Anj never faints. She's lost conciousness a couple of times from a fight but never flat out fainted." Our hands brushed and a blush tinted my cheeks.

"Come on. We gotta get her to the bench," Lori said.

"My room's in the back. We can put her on the bed. It'd be more comfortable," I said. She nodded and we cade our way with a very heavy Anju balanced between us, to my room.

Once Lori got Anju situated she caught a glimpse of my room.

"Wow!" she gasped, "This looks..."

"Yeah, it's a mess," I said, scratching the back of my neck again.

"Are you kidding me! It's amazing! So rustic. Just like a Viking Chief's lodge!"

It was true. I had designed my rooms after my home on Berk.

"Wait a minute!" I said with a cocky smirk, "I thought you were all cowgirl." I noticed the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Yeah. It's a side of me that Trevor will learn to love. He isn't too keen on my intrest in histories especially that of the Vikings." I paled before fumbling over my words like a moron.

"R-Really? How-uh-does-Does he not like it for any particular reason?"

"No he just has other preferances. Oh! Hey! I gotta go see you tomorrow?"

"See you..." I said, as she walked out the door. I stood there a little longer, dumbstruck.

**Yay I finally got around to writing it! What happens the next day? YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! Okay I'll let you come up with that because I have no Idea. The next chapter is really gonna get the ball rolling towards my plot. Yes TunelessSiren You DO know what will happen next. In fact the next chapter may have a substory in it for later use.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay now here is Chapter NINE in all it's glorry HALLELUJA :) Plus later on there will be a sub-strory.**

(Two months later)

Lori came by day after day for the next two weeks. We would talk. We learned all about each other's lives. I, through her talking with me, and her through my stroies of the past.

One day she came over fully distrought.

"Astrid, What's wrong?" I asked, putting down the metal I had been working.

"I need to talk to you," she said, nervously.

"Sure," I said, wiping my hands on my thick leather working apron. "What ya wanna talk about?" Lori looked around nervously. I took my apron off, laying it on a nearby anvil.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Oh, sure, I guess," I said, making my way to my room and, holding the door open for her. I turned to her after I had closed the door again. She stood there looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hiccup...Hank, we can't see each other like thios one more."

"Why not? I thought we were just friends."

"We were...but then your stories...and you really seemed to get me...and I just...I fell in love..."I felt a blush stinging my cheeks. "A-and I'm engaged to someone else..." Lori spun around, her fists clenched, her body rigid, trying to stay strong. To tell herself this was right.

"Lori. What do you feel like doing when I call you Astrid?" I asked. Her body stiffened her head shooting up. She spun around and punched me in the shoulder, making me stumble backwards. She glared up at me, her blue eyes like the icey Arghipelago waters of my home.

"That was for making me feel these things when I am engaged to someone else!" she shouted. I flinched, rubbing my wounded shoulder.

Suddenly her other hand shot forward, grabbing my tunic and slamming her lips to mine. My eyes were wide with shock but I soon relaxed into it wrapping my arms around her. Lori pulled back a few inches where she could look into my eyes.

"That was for...everything else," she whispered, her warm breath tickling my lips. I sighed and pulled her close for another crushing kiss.

**I'm so evil. Anyway there will be a sub-story to this and in the next chapter hiccup meets a NANODRAGON! It will be usful in later chapters...I have epicness planned :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okys here is the next chapter that everyone has been waiting for! ENTER ZIGGERASTICA!**

The next morning I awoke early and alone. I sighed and dressed for the day. I was taking the day off and me and the dragons were going flying.

The day was cloudy so both dragons could fly without using spells or speed to stay hidden. Matt was in school. Frank was at work and Tina and Little Ruff were getting the house ready for guests.

There was a rodeo in town next weekend and all the Decendents who were of age were competing.

Tuffnut's oldest of this generation, was competing in bareback bronc riding. While the twins were team roping. Snotlout's oldest was Bull riding and his youngest was in steer wrestling. Fishleg's only decendent was a saddle bronc rider and Matt was a tie down roper. Astrid/Lori and Anju were, of course, barrel racing.

Now all the families were coming to see, not just me or their prodige's compete (though it didn't hurt the cause) but to see the girl who was Astrid. I had told them all about her, as the only ones who knew what she looked like vesides me and the dragons died eight hundred years ago.

As we made out way to the clearing in the yard we used for take-off, I waved to Tina to let her know we were going. She haphazardly threw up a responding hand, kompleatly engrossed in her work.

We smiled at each other before Flames engulfed Anju and Toothless turning them into dragons. I climbed onto Toothless' back and we were one hundredd feet high in six point two seconds and gaining speed.

It wasn't long before Anj was beside us. She looked over at me, a surprised then proud look in her eyes. She gave a growl and Toothless gave a smart-ass laugh. Damnit they knew. Anju gave a smug grin then dove in an elaborate spin into "our" field of dragon-nip. Half-way down she turned into a halfling and practically crashed into the ground rolling and stretching and purring blissfuly. Toothless followed, happy to be able to fly again.

There weren't many cloudy days in Arizona so we didn't get to fly together much. Toothless, now a halfling, too, piled onto Anju. his lipes pressed to the curve of her throat. I smiled and turned away, giving them their privacy.

"Hey, Hiccup," Anju said. I turned and knew this wasn't gonna be good for any but Anju and mmmaaaaybee Toothless...admitadly they were the only ones here but still.

"Nice job," she said. I blushed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking down and plucking absently at the lush green grass.

"Come on, Hiccup. We can smell her all over you," Toothless said, rolling his eyes. Anju snickered when I blushed harder.

"Soooo..." Anju started, leaning forward. "How soon before I have my rider back?" she asked.

"Dunno. She still doesn't remember who she is," I said.

"What? Bu-but how?" Anju gasped, starting to freak out. Toothless took her claw to try and help calm her.

"That spell was dasigned to restore her memory as you fell in love," she explained calmly.

"I know Anj but this mornign she was gone. There was a note that said she was sorry and it was a mistake. That she couldn't betray Travor like that. That she couldn't believe she did that in the FIRST place...she said we couldn't see each other anymore," I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at Anju's hurt face. There was a shuffle of scales and I knew Toothless was cradling Anju now.

All to soon it was time to go. I was about to clamber on Toothless (Anju already circling overhead) when something about the size of a bee hit me.

"My wing!" I heard shrilly and at first took it for one of Anju's pixie friends but upon closer inspection I saw it was the tiniest dragon I had ever seen.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Do I look okay, Boy-with-a-nose-like-a-potatoe?" he asked snarkily. His attitude was worse than a terrors. Anju landed beside me.

"Awww! A nano-dragon!" she cooed.

"Harmph!" He grunted until his eyes lighted on her crown. "M-milady! Forgive me! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ziggerastica, King of the nano-dragons."

"An honor. Please, in my name be kinder to the boy. He is one of my closest friends," she said.

"Of course."

"He is skilled with dragons. He can asist you with your wing." Little Ziggerastica nodded. I set him on my shoulder and we took off for home.

* * *

That night, at the bar-b-que, I was, of course, the center of attention. I talked, ate, attempted dancing but quickly gave it up. Of course Anju was so graceful it was sickand Toothless' own masculine grace enhanced her grace and beauty ten-fold.

After the last dance everyone's attention returned to me...damnit. (A/N: Oh my Hiccup's becoming quite the potty-mouth in this chapter isn't he?) Cody (Snotlout's oldest decendent) asked to hear the story of how I lost Astrid. I saw Anju look away. I bit my lip and saw Marie-Anne slap Cody on the shoulder.

"What? We all wanna hear it," he murmurred.

"It's okay, Marrie-Anne. It's time I told the story."

_*flashback*_

We had gotten several attacks from wendigos. We had always been plagued by both dragons and wendigos. The dragons had just taked priority. Now though we could focus on the wendigos.

It was late and I was walking Astrid home from one of our dates. We had been engaged about a month now and were to be married the first Freyja's Day of summer. It was early spring so we had a while to go yet.

We were halfway home when the alarms starting wailing. Wendigo's were attacking the village.

Anju and Toothless dove and we took off to our respective stations. I was leader of the stealth warriors and Astrid was a Valkyrie.

"Be careful," I remember telling her before we ran off. My sister, Fiyori, was already cutting them down with her Timberjack's wings. Anju and Astrid lit some up before they reached the village, but soon some of the mounted dragon warriors and Valkyries, who were exeptional with ground fighting skills, took to fighting on the streets.

I saw Anju let Astrid off so she could fight where her skills were best used. I smiled proudly as she cut down wendigos right and left. I turned back to my own fight.

Not five minutes later I heard Anju's screaming roar. I looked toward her only to be met with a gut wrenching sight. She was dive bombing a wendigo that had it's claws run through Astrid's chest. She was jerked free as Anju slamed into the wendigo snapping her powerful jaws around it's grusome face.

I was by Astrid's side in seconds, though they were much to long. I clutched her close as she bled out.

"Anj! Can't you do something?" I shouted. She murmered a soft spell. Nothing happened.

"Sh-she's to far gone. I'm sorry. I can't promise her life but I can promise she'll live again. And we will live until she is born again," Anju said.

It wasn't good enough. I knew it was her best but it wasn't good enough. I pushed Astrid's bangs out of her eyes. Tiny trails of tears snaked down her cheeks and her blue eyes still sparkled mischeviously.

"Ya hear that, Hiccup? You're immortal." she laughed, caughing, blood dripping from her mouth. I choked back a sob. "Hey, don't cry for me. You'll see me again. Just remember," she said, pulling my face to her own. "If you replace me I'll kick your skinny ass." I smiled as I pressed my lips to hers for the last time. I pulled away and looked down into her fading eyes.

"I love you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." she whispered and just like that my fiance, my love, my Astrid Hofferson...was gone.

_*end flashback*_

There were tears in everyone's eyes. Anju was openly sobbing, Toothless holding her steady as her usually strong body shook with sobs. I knew how she felt. Astrid had died in my arms. And yet some part of me could never know how she felt. She lost her Rider twice now (see _Arival to Berk _series and_ Pilgramage to Tenjo.)_ and a dragon's deep magic is useless without a rider to provide support. She felt she coused Astrid's death because she allowed her to fight in the field and she felt lost because her spell for immortalaty had worked but the one to return Astrid's memory hadn't.

"Don't worry, Anju," I said, strongly as I could. "With our family as my witness. I will get Astrid back."

**Praise God for Ze Great Camicazi, she is back! Oh just so you guys know I have started a comic version of this! O_o YAY! It is on deviantart under the artists title LittleLadyToph...I got a TON of folders but it is under the HTTYD one ;) hope u like it.**

**Shigiya: She is still Lori until the end of the next chapter :)**

**Easilyamused: I was actually at one of my barrel racing practices when I thought of it. I had watched How to Train Your Dragon earlier that day and was like 'what would astrid be like if she was born in this era...' and thus this idea was born. :D**

**The Tuneless Siren: I am glad you loved that last cliffy sis. Hope you like this next set as much ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I wrote these two chapters at the same time so I hope you like it :D**

The next weekend we all sat in the stands biting out nails in nervousness for our favorite competitors.

Thus far all of our 'team' had made it in the money be it first or tenth.

Anju pranced in on Thor. The great black and white paint. The great stallions sides heaved in anticipation. he shook his head twice. The bits jingling before calming with a heavy sigh. Anju kept her eyes and form facing the same way.

Suddenly she faced the arena. Thor gave a roar, reared high, hooves thrashing the air before taking off like a shot. Thor lived up to his name. His hooves thundered around the barrels his musscles shifting powerfully. His took off from the first barrel his hooves digging deep in the soft arena sand. She crossed the timer with Thor living up to his name as keeper of Lightining. She was in the lead then with the new arena record of fourteen point nine. The crowd erupted. Toothless cat-calling and howled. Ziggerastica rooster called and zoomed high into the air, triumphantly. She waved and left the arena.

"Great run Mrs. Brooks. Looks like the rest of our competitors will be vying for second, tonight. Next up Miss Lori McRean, riding Colonel Dees Doc. When you're ready," came the booming echo of the announcer.

She tore through the arena slidding around the first barrel and shooting to the next. Doc's stumble on the second barrel should have been warrning but none of us listened to it.

When he got to the third barrel his gront legt leg gave out from under him. At that moment, time seemed to slow. Doc reared up trying to catch his footing but got over balanced. He fell backwards.

"Nooo!" I shouted. I faintly heard her scream but I saw everything clearly. She slipped from her seat enough for her skull to be right in line with the barrel and the falling horse to miss her. The base of her skull hit the rim of the barrel and a sick feeling like ice clutched my stomach.

"ASTRID!" I shouted running down the steps and vaulting over the arena rail. I ran over to her still form.

"No,no,no,no," I cried falling to my knees, "Please, God no. I can't loose her again." I scooped her into my arms.

"Astrid, please, Astrid, please open your eyes," I gently pushed her hair out of her eyes. They fluttered open and landed on me with such love I thought I would burst.

"Hi-Hiccup," I smiled, tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh, Astrid!" I gasped.

"Heh. Haven't replaced me have you?" she asked, reaching up and cupping my cheek.

"No...but you subcanciously replaced me," I whispered.

"Eugh. Damn. Guess I'll have to fix that later," she said, weakly before closing her eyes again.

"Lori!" I heard Trevor yell. He and the peramedics came running.

As they took her off the E.R. Trevor turned to me.

"Hank, you were like her brother. Would you go to the hospital to see her with me?"

"Of course," I sent Ziggerastica to find Anju and Toothless to let them know where we were and I was off to see my Astrid. My Astrid, mine again.

**YAY SHE IS BACK! Lori is Astrid NOW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I FINALLY got back to this story. Since Astrid's memory is restored she is no longer Lori. Oh and I should mention there is an EPIC fight in this chapter.**

We all stood in the recovery rooom, Anju stroked Astrid's hair, Toothless was asleep in a chair beside a sleeping Trevor. I stood by the wall. My thoughts racing. Anju looked up and slid over to the other wall faking sleep. The doctor was on his way to our room.

"Zig. If he calles Trevor, see what he says about Astrid."

"Certinally," he said fluttering off.

"Mr. Collins," the docter said, gently shaking Trevor awake. "Mr. Collins, may I have a word?"

"Certinally," he said, leaving with the doctor. They talked a moment and I saw trevor's face flash with rage. Before walking back into the room and claring at me. He stormed over. Anju's eyes opened wide and she flicked her wrist and she darkened all the windows to block whatever was going on from view.

"We gotta talk," Trevor said, sternly.

"Huh?"

"You took her from me!" He shouted. Spinning hwphazardly at me. I ducked and was grateful that Anju insisted on teaching me to fight.

"Trevor what the hell aare you talking about!" his fist clenched around my shirt and slammed me into the wall. Angry tears were pooling in his eyes.

"Wanna know what the doc said, Hank?" Trevor spat my nake with a vengence, "He said Lori's gonna make a full recovory!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"He also said that the baby was fine, too!" he glared into my eyes as my brain processed what he had said.

Baby? Astrid was pregnant? I-I was going to be a father? I came back to Earth when Trevor's fist landed on the side of my face. I tasted blood. I felt rage boiling in me. Astrid chose me. She was carrying my baby.

My hand shot up and gripped Trevor's throat shoving him off, drawing back my fist and landing a solid punch to his jaw. Blood formed on his lip. He swung a solid punch and if I had been from this era, woulda been very painful. But I wasn't and Anju had taught me to fight and I cought his fist and pushed it back with a crack.

I was about to land another punch when I hears something that mad em stop dead in my tracks.

"Hiccup!" Astrid's voice was strong and sure...and Astrid. We both turned. She was sitting up leaning forward with a look on her face that clearly said 'stop this shit or I will'.

"Now what the hell's goingon here?" she demanded, sitting back in her pillows. She clared at us. Trevor stepped forward.

"Lori... the doctor said you were fine."

"So your fighting over my good health?" she asked.

"He also said that your baby's fine, too. Lory did you sleep with Hank? Do you still love me?" Astrid looked at the dimond ring on her finger.

"No," she said, perfectly calm, "I don't think I do anymore." she worked her ring off her finger and handed it back to Trevor. He looked dejectedly at the ring. In his hand. I saw tears gathering in his eyes but he set his jaw and left.

I looked over at Astrid who was staring blankly ahead of her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Anju was at her side again and Toothless, who woke earlier when Trevor had stormed back in, was by Anju, Ziggerastica, now back, perched on my shoulder.

"I don't know if I can do this...be a mother," she said.

"Don't worry, Astrid. You have me to help," I said.

"Plus you won't be going through it alone," Anju said. Toothless nodded in agreement then paused and looked starteled at her.

"Wait you mean..."

"Yep." He scooped her up and started dancing her around the room.

"Hiccup! We're gonna be fathers!" He shouted, whooping in joy.

"Yeah," I said, pushing Astrid's hair from her face. "We're gonna be parents," I said, sharing a loving kiss with her.

**Yay I finished it! Anyway...**

**Voldyne: You gonna really hate this chapter.**

**The Tuneless Siren: I hope your speacial chapter was all you hoped for :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright folks. Last chapter. But be on the lookout for the sequal _The Chief's Child_**

In the weeks following Astrid's return she moved in with us. Doc was moved to the stables, Astrid joined me in the back rooms of the forge.

Her modern stuff mingled with the stuff from the past. My stuff from the fillage. She had spent hours going over everthing with ears in her eyes.

"I can't believe they're gone," she whispered.

"They're not completely gone," I said, "Their decendents act just like them." She smiled.

"Yeah. I noticed," she replied. Astrid moved closer and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm scared, Hiccup," she said, burrying her face into my shirt.

"Astrid Hofferson? Scared? No way," I said. She pulled back, punching me in the arm.

"That's for making fun of me," she looked up into my eyes. Her lips were on mine seconds later. "That's for everything else." I smiled down at her.

"Why are you scared?" I asked.

"Nothing's how it used to be. I mean I still have all my memories as Lori but..."

"You much prefer your original memories but those times are gone," I finished for her. She nodded.

"I know," she whispered, clinging tighter to me.

"Well I have something that might make you happier," I said, pulling free and waking back and making my way to the trunk at the foot of our bed. Astrid walked up behind me and I looked up and smiled, unlatching the lid. I pushed the lid up and heard her gasp.

"Oh Hiccup! I can't believe you kept them!" she collapsed on the floor beside me clutching her old clothes and armor.

"I knew you had kept my kransen but all of it?" she cried. She lifted her head and looked at me, "This could be considered weird."

"I know but I knew you would return one day and you would need something to remind you how it used to be." I smiled as she stood and wrapped her arms firmly around my neck. I felt her tears of happiness soak into my shoulder. I sighed, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

I clutched her to my chest like I was trying to fold her up into me.

I didn't know how long we stood there like that, holding each other like the other would vanish. We had already lost everything from our home...we even lost each other once. But we found each otheer again and we weren't ever letting go again.

* * *

Everyone was trilled Astrid and I were together again. Astrid reaccepted Anju as rider, no big surprise. Every time I looked at her I felt joy that I haven't felt in a long time. That only doubled when I remembered she carried my baby. Our baby. It was times such as those I feared my heart would burst from joy.

I looked at the ring I had forged or her so long ago. The weave of the vines and the emerald and saphire on either side of a dimond. I smiled as I lowared the ring to look at astrid. Outside the forge playng with Little Ruff. She was so worried about becoming a Mother bus se was already so good at it.

I knew I was going to ask Astrid to marry me formally this time. I knew the answer even before I asked the question but it felt right.

I clutched the ring in my fist and tucked it in my pocket.

The families had all agreed that we would go to Pedro's Bistro that evening. That would be when I asked her.

* * *

Later that night while we sat at our table, eating our meal, I put my silverwear down, clinking my glass to gain attention. I wasn't a big fan of public speaking but as a Chief I could.

"I would like to thank my family, friends, and everyone, for being here and allowing me to intrurupt your meals." I said walking to Astrid's side. "Tonight I wanted to ask the woman I have loved forever a very impotant question." I slid to my good knee, and looked up to her shimmering blue eyes, sowly filling with joyous tears.

"Astrid Hofferson, would tou honor me by becoming my wife?" She smiled, through her tears as the room waited with baited breath.

"Oh Hiccup," she breathed my name, "Yes. Yes, of course," she said, letting me slip her ringo n her finger. Everyone aplauded as I stood kissing hr. We recieved our congradulations. Astrid took my hand, leaning over kissing my cheek.

"We will always be together, now"

"I finally found my Astrid."

"You finally found me."

**FIN**

**Okay I know that the last chapter was all sappy and junk but as a Cowgirl who has a real intrest in her Celtic/Norse heritage I will say that us tough girls DO have a soft side...sometimes you just have to look for it.**

**love how to train your dragon: I am sorry it was so confusing at the start. I hope you like this last chapter and stay on the alert for the sequal.**

**The Tuneless Siren: I am glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**

**Voldyne: I am glad you liked how Trevor took his exit. It was sketchy for a bit. I was like "I know I want him to find out but does he handle it civily, go berserk, or forgive her and make the story longer?" in the end I figured it would be kewlest to show how much Hiccup had learned in 8 hundred years.**

**Yukiko222: I hope you liked the last chapter :) please look out for _The Chief's Child _if you want to know what happens afterward.**

**Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers for stickin with me this long. I hope you enjoyed _Finding Astrid_ and check out the comic version on deviantart under the artist LittleladyToph in the folder HTTYD :)**


End file.
